Question: The total cost for my brother's bowling party was $\$140$. It cost $\$50$ to reserve a bowling lane plus the cost of renting shoes for the $9$ people attending. How much is the cost of renting shoes per person? $\$$
Solution: $\text{Shoe rental}$ $\text{Lane rental}$ $50$ $9 \times {\text?}$ $140$ The total additional cost for the group of $9$ people is $140-50=90$ dollars. $90\div9=10$ The cost for each person is $\${10}$.